20 Questions
by thefaultinourstarbucks
Summary: A fun, fluffy one-shot full of Hinny and some Harry and Ron playing a Muggle game! Full of fluff!


**A/N: Fluffy fanfiction! Hope y'all enjoy!**

"Oi, mate, you need to stop that," I demand as I watch Harry drool over a girl. Not just any girl – my little sister.

"Stop what?" Harry says tonelessly, not taking his eyes off of my sister. She's laughing. I suppose if she wasn't my sister she'd be bloody gorgeous… never mind. That's too awful to even think about.

"Stop pining pathetically after my sister!"

"I'm not pining," Harry protests. His hand is positioned over his parchment, not moving. Not that I blame him, the Transfiguration essay McGonagall assigned us is must be a joke…. Five sheets of parchment in two days? Only Hermione could accomplish that.

"Just agree with me, so we can go down for dinner." I jiggle my knee, impatient.

"She's just bloody brilliant, you know that?" He murmurs, dripping ink onto his parchment. He sounds like he's under a love potion. Maybe he is.

I pull his glasses off of his face and wiggle my fingers in front of his face.

"Hey! Stop that!" Harry snatches them back and slams them on the bridge of his nose.

"You can't keep doing this, she already fancies someone." I told him. His head snaps up. Oh, great. Why did I say that? Now he won't let it go. I need Hermione's help for this.

"She does?" His voice falls.

"Er, no, of course not!" My voice is oddly high-pitched. I run a hand through my red hair and sigh.

"Who is he?"

"I can't tell you. I wasn't even supposed to tell you she liked someone!" I wasn't even supposed to know. But when you find your sister's diary, hey, who's going to let an opportunity like that pass up? She made me promise not to tell anyone, but she doesn't need to know anything, right?

"Come on, Ron. Do I at least know him?" I don't answer. Harry drops his quill and looks directly at me, making me feel strangely uncomfortable.

"Don't you want dinner? I heard the house-elves made chocolate pudding and mince pies," he bribed me. I couldn't help it, I swear. I hadn't been able to eat lunch since I was slaving away on the bloody Transfiguration essay.

"Yeah, you know him, alright?" Harry's brow creased.

"Is he in our year?"

I wiped my forehead. What had I gotten myself into?

"How about we play 20 Questions?" Harry suggested.

"What in Merlin's pants is 20 Questions?" I demanded.

"It's a Muggle game, I suppose. I ask twenty questions and you can only answer – truthfully – with yes or no."

"Alright, I suppose, then can we eat?" I pleaded.

"Fine. Is he in our year?"

"Yes," I mumbled. If Ginny overheard us…. I don't even want to think about it. She'd probably curse us with the Bat-Bogey Hex.

"Has he dated Gin before?"

"No." But he sure wants to.

"Is he in Gryffindor? Surely not a Slytherin?" Harry looked worried. I couldn't help but imagine his face if Ginny fancied Draco Malfoy.

"Yeah, he's in Gryffindor."

"Do you know if he fancies Ginny as well?"

"Oh, he definitely does." I mentally laugh. If Harry doesn't get this, he's thicker than I am. And that's saying something.

"Does she talk to him quite a bit?"

"Yes, she seems to find him fascinating, though I don't know why."

Harry's face suddenly has an expression of horror. "It's not Neville, is it?"

I laugh for real this time. "No, of course not."

Harry goes through a couple more questions, and I find I rather like this game. Teasing him is as amusing as always.

After a while longer, I check my watch. Ginny is still in the common room with us and a couple other Gryffindors, but dinner ends in fifteen minutes – Harry needs to guess, and quickly.

"Hurry, guess now," I tell him.

"Seamus?"

"No!"

"Dean?"

"Ginny's already dated him."

"Don't remind me, mate."

"Sorry."  
>"Er…. Are you sure it's not Neville?"<p>

"Positive."  
>"I can't think of anyone else….unless it's you?" His mouth turns into a smirk.<p>

"Bloody hell! Are you mental?"

Harry laughs. "Okay, who is it?"

I groan. I didn't want to do this, but I need to eat. He's left me with no choice.

"Merlin, Harry, it's you!"

He gapes. His eyes go wide. If this is what it's like when you fancy someone who fancies you back, god bless it never happens to me.

"You'd better not be joking, Ron," he says, hoarse.

"Why would I?" I ask, and then I know.

He sees Ginny in the common room out of the corner of his eye, and takes three long strides over to her, and then to my absolute horror, kisses her.

Merlin, what have I done?!

They separate a couple of seconds later, when I cough loudly and extremely obviously. Ginny smiles, and so does Harry. How disgusting.

"You fancy me?" Harry asks, breathless.

"Well, of course," she says. "You couldn't tell?"

"No, Ron told me." Harry said.

What. Has. He. Done.

Ginny whips around to face me.

"Ronald Weasley, you did what?!"

I've always thought she looks uncannily like Mum when she does that look, and her hands on her hips. It's quite scary.

"He thought you fancied Neville," I shrugged, though inside I was slightly terrified. "I thought I was helping you out."

She nods. I can tell she has it out for me later.

"Alright, then," she says simply, and turns around to look at Harry. And kiss him. For a disgustingly long time.

"I'm going to eat now," I told anyone who was listening.

"Dinner's over, mate," Seamus told me.

Great.

Last time I meddle in my sister's love life.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! I love one-shots full of fluff. Harry and Ron are great together, too, duh! Anyone got some good one-shot ideas? Love to hear them, and if you have any good one-shots to recommend to me, let me know! **


End file.
